


What Fools These Writers Be

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: Newt, Tina, and Rita Skeeter's new book





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having an affair with a giantess? I would have set an extra plate at dinner. Or three.”

Newt, who had been knitting a jumper for one of his great-grandchildren, paused and looked up, blinking slowly at his wife. She held up the book that had been resting in her lap, allowing him to see the title embossed on the leather cover – as well as the author.

“Ah, is this the book Rubeus was so upset about in his last letter?”

“I think ‘upset’ is putting it mildly, he seemed ready to storm the publishing house,” Tina said, adjusting her reading glasses. “Rolf sent it over this morning, with a few sections highlighted that he thought we’d find amusing. According to this one, you had a 30 year affair with a giantess named Helga. Don’t know how you managed to keep that quiet”

“Well that’s how you know it’s utter rubbish,” he replied as he resumed his knitting. “Her name was Brunhilde.”

She threw a cushion at him.


End file.
